


Missing

by kplex12



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gags, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Past Brainwashing, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Therapy, Torture, Verbal Abuse, blackmarket, i hate my self, they all get whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: What happen when the Maknae's of Bts Astro and Got7 are taken an sold offChapter 1 Rewritten





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you already read this story and wondering why it not updated with a  
> new chapter well i accidentally pressed post instead of preview and  
> the story wasn't even fished yet also the tags weren't done so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter 1 & 3 was rewritten

Four figures sat in a room looking at a board with three pictures of Yoon Sanha, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yugyeom on it.

" So how has everything been going? what new information do you have on the targets,"? the leader of the four asked looking at his men " glad you asked," said one of them said standing up.

"we're in luck sir " he said the boss looked at him " how so Tyler, " the boss asked well on Wednesday jeon jungkook will be at the gym until 2:00 am but he leaves around 2:15 ." Then yoon sanha usually stays back the studio to practice while the rest of Astro goes home, a van will be there around 1:56 to pick him up, sanha won't come until around 2:05 am. "Now for kim yugeom, he may poss a challenge " Tyler said putting his hand to his chin .

" And why should he be a challenge "? asked another member

"He will be a challenge because on wednesday night he will have at a venue performing with other Idols you would have to get him alone " tyler says

"I see, Well here's the plan men . " Hwan you gonna take yugyeom and make sure he is alone and know one is around"

"Yes sir " hwan said

"Tyler i want you to go after jungkook also be if he becomes a problem "

"Yes sewoon sir " tyler said

"Lastly hyunwoo you get the easy job sanha getting him should be a piece of cake "

"Yes it should sir" hyunwoo said

" good glad we could all agree " sawoon says as he smirks evilly


	2. Taken part 1 Yugyeom

 

Hwan mission was to get yuyeom with out getting caught and meet upwith the other at the hide out . He finally pulled up at the concert got7 and other idol group we supposed to proform at .

 

He went through the door there was a lot of people key card said someone o right he said handing the card hopefully it would work okay your job is to make sure all.

 

The idols have everything and are ready to proform said the person right which way to the dressing room said hwan that way said the person pionting to the right .

 

Hwan nodded an began walking '' he grabbed he phone and dailed  a number . Im in good thing the key card work tyler said .

 

Hwan of couse it work now fine the boy and bring him back to the base i have my own work to handle said tyler  hanging up the phone .

 

He walked pass many rooms twice , vixx , monsta , red velvet , ect until he finally made it got7 room luckly the room was unlocked.

 

He need to hide until one yugyeom and hopefully he would be alone when he came .Hwan had been waiting for 30 minutes before the door had opened to reveal yugyeom .

* * *

 

Got7 just had got done preforming the song fly and the crowd was "wild"

hay yugyeom you okay asked bambam as they walked back stage . Yeah im fine" said yugyeom gving a small smile .

 

Even thought he was having a poundinf headache and he was really tired but bambam was having it he could tell his boyfriend.

Was lieing yuggie if your not feeling well asked one of the mangers to take you . Back to the dorm said bambam but but... what about the " it fine .

I'll telll the others bambam said okay you win said yugyeom , Good grab your thing from the dressing room then tell the manger

an make sure to get some rest said bambam giving him kiss after that yugyeom walk back to the dressing room to grab his phone .

And what every else he need .When he got back to the dressing room he felt like something was tealling him not to go in there but he brushed off as he walked in he started looking for phone dang it where did i put it he said .

* * *

Dang it where did i put it said yugyeom he was looking for something 

in that momen hwan took at cloth and pore a liquad on to 

the cloth. He watched yugyeom continue to look for what 

ever he was look for . 

 

Oh here it is"! said yugyeom he watched yugyeom in that moment he 

snuck up on yugyeom attacking from the behind smacking the cloth over 

his face so it would knock him out . In that moment hwan was getting elbowed in the stomach .

 

Not second later yugyeom stop struggling he was knock out 

hwan let him follow to the ground dam brat" said hwan . 

* * *

 

  Where did i put it yugyeom had thought  as kept looking 

for his phone he remembered siting some were . He look 

over and saw it was on JB make up table . 

 

Oh here it he said grabbing his phone now he 

could go back to the dorm and rest  as he about to walk out

he felt someonw attack .

 

Him from behind and but cloth over his face he started 

struggle to get free , he droped his phone as started to move

an elbow who was ever behinf him . 

 

He's body start to give out but hw had to get free , 

bambam ... guys help him please he thought be for

everything turn black he felt himself .Fall to the floor dam brat!

was last thing he heard before he black out .

* * *

Hwan now need away to get yugyeom out of here .

he couldnt just walk out the front with no one noticing  a 

him caring a pasted out idol . 

 

Hwan walk out the room to look for some he could put yugyeom 

luckly the janitor was in other room so he took the trash 

can that would be the easiest way to get him out but he would 

have to go throught the ver back

 

He rolled  the trach can back in to the room he started to 

pick yugyeom but found it really har sense yugyeom was really 

heavy what the hell do they feed him"! he thought as he finally 

got him in to the trash can .

He took out his phone a look at a map of the building he was 

thirty minutes away from the very back  of the building 

were the back door was he had no to waste he opened.

 

The door an rolled the trash can out heading for the back .

 

                                                                       ******* **50 minutes later************

 

Hwan finally found the back door after going the wroung way twice 

he was heading to his car when he got there looked around to 

to see if anyone was near him .

 

Luckly there wasnt he open the back door okay he said as he

grab both yugyeom arms an started to pull him .Out to get him 

car seriously what in the hell do they feed he said as he shoved.

 

Yugyeom into the car he shut the back door then got in the driver

seat he pulled out his phone an called someone . Boss , I got him im 

heading back now said hanging up the phone and driving off 

your gonna make use alot of money he said .

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you like this chapter  
> i might make a 1.5  
> i dont know yet also  
> sorry for any misspelled words
> 
> also i ill try to post some time soon school start back up for me tommorow  
> so will see
> 
> okay well please review hope guys are have a good day  
> bye


	3. Taken part 2 Sanha

Hyunwoo had just arrived at Fantagio Entertainment Company , he kept a fair distance from the building he was awaiting for the. Van to pull up it was 1:00am . So he had 56 minutes left to wait.

 

**********************A very long /slow 56 minutes later ****************

 It was now 1:56 the van had finally pulled finally thought hyunwoo as he walked over to the van , He knocked on the window the driver look over to hyunwoon standing there “How can i help you sir “ the driver asked as he rolled down the window .  
  
“Oh! nothing” said hyunwoo before punching the guy in the face an knocking the driver out cold .”I'm just gonna need these van for a little while” he said lifting the lock opening the door .  
  
He dragged the driver out of the van an dragged him over to a building luckly . It was dark so no one could see them. He walked back to the car and got in the driver's seat he waited for sanha it was 2 o'clock so he should be out soon .

                             

                                               ****************** 40 minutes *******************

It's now been a full forty minutes now sanha still  hasn't came out an, hyunwoon was starting to get really. annoyed sense tyler clearly said he would come out at 2:05 .It  was now 2:42am .He look over an saw a tall teenager coming out of the building which was sanha.  
  
  
“Sorry im late”sanha said as he got into the car ‘i wasn't paying attention to the time wait your not my driver” said sanha with a confused look .“Oh! he called in sick and they called me in to cover for him”hyunwoon said “but my manager didn't tell me and did you run it by my hyungs” sanha asked “ Oh it was last minute man” he said.” this kid is noisy” he thought to himself.  
  
  
Sanha gave a more confused look to the new driver ‘ well umm okay! did you at least let them know do i need to ,... “no no we called your manager and hyungs know okay  hyunwoo said cutting sanha off . Sanha had gave a small nodded to hyunwoo this kid is gonna be a pain in the ass'!.

* * *

 

   
Today was one of those days when sanha would stay back an work on a few things he needed more practice on . First he  would run through all his dances a few times .Then he would have vocal practice and go over all his part in their albums after that he would go over everything all together he finished up .  
  
  
  
Sanha was really sweaty and tired luckily it was now time to go and he brought some extra clothes with a towel from the dorm . He went in the restroom and changed after that he grab his bag and the rest of his stuff from the practice room as he was about to leave he was stop by the some of the staff an pulled into talk/meeting .  
  
  
  
Once he was done with that he look at the time it was 2:35  “Oh crap " sanha said he walked out the building for some he got a bad feeling as he walked to the van . He opened the door to the back seat ”sorry i'm late i wasn't paying attention to the time” he said sitting down “wait your not my driver “ he said ,sanha had never seen him before so it was weird .  
  
  
  
“Oh! he called in sick they called me in to cover for him said the driver but that was weird his manger would have told him and same as the others.So it made him confused “ but my manager didn't tell me an did you run it by my hyungs” sanha asked .  
  
  
  
Sanha was a even more confused “well did you at least them know do i need to “, no no ... he was cut off by the driver .“ we called your manager and your hyungs okay “ the driver said sanha only nodded for some reason sanha didn't trust

* * *

 

Hyunwoon had started the car and began driving he looked into the mirror to see sanha was on his phone .Hyunwoo rolled his eyes as he locked the door which caused sanha to look up.  
  
  
  
“Hay what are you doing my dorm back that way he heard” sanha said .”we’re taking short cut “ hyunwoon said “why would you do that take me to my dorm my hyungs are gonna worry” sanha said . “ don't worry” said hyunwoon “i want to go home take okay me right now or im gonna call “.  
  
  
  
Hyunwoon didn't let sanha finish he's sentence he stop then car and pulled out his gun and pointed at sanha .”Okay you little shit your gonna shut the fuck up right know or i will shoot your head off”.  
  
“Now hand over the phone” hyunwoon said.” n....n...no sanha said “hand it over ! “ he said louder reaching for the phone “ no let me go said sanha tears had formed in his eyes .”Hand it over now or i'll make a call an have all your friends killed said hyunwoon still pointing the gun sanha head .  
  
  
He watched tears fall downs sanha’s face he quickly grab the phone before sanha had time to react he threw it to the side .”Now we're gonna play the quit game” he said. Turning around and starting the car he began driving he picked up the paste just he was deep in thought .  
  
  
When out of know where sanha started attacking him trying to get the wheel both of their hands were both on the wheel.Fighting over it "let go you little shit" said hyunwoon . "no" said sanha trying to keep his on the wheel .As  the car was moving it a bump in the road and the car was spinning so it caused loss his group and let go .  
  
Hyunwoon took that to his advantage he grab the wheel of the car then quickly turning the wheel making it turn in circles .It sent sanha right in to the window which knocked him out . Hyunwoo had stopped the car looked “dam brat “ he said

* * *

 

Sanha had been on his phone when he heard the doors locked he looked up at the driver then back at his phone sanha had started to get that bad feeling again .Some time had passed sanha look up to see they weren't going in the direction of the dorm and it did take long to get the dorm .   
  
  
  
“ What are you doing 'my dorm is back that way” sanha said  he wonder why the driver went the wrong way “ Oh we're taking a short cut “ the driver said “Why? would you do that take me to my dorm my hyungs are gonna worry “sanha said. He became panicked “don't worry” the driver. “ I want to go home take me right now or im gonna call,  sanha was cut off as the car had stop an a gun was pointed at his head.  
  
  


“Okay! you little shit your gonna shut the fuck up right know or i will shoot your head off” the driver said still pointing the gun at him . Sanha was frozen in “ now hand over the phone said the driver . “n....n...no sanha said ,”hand it over ! he said louder trying to grab the phone from sanha . “ No, let me go sanha said he could feel the tears forming in his eyes.   
  
“ Hand it over or i'll can make call to have all your friends killed he said “ No dont hurt them sanha thought as he cried the driver took his phone “now we're gonna play the quit game” he said.    
  
Sanha just sat there and watched as the driver started the car .Then out of nowhere sanha felt a rush of adrenaline an started to attack the  driver he aimed for the wheel and grabbed onto it “ get off you little shit “ the driver .” no” was all sanha could say.   
  
He was on the wheel until the car had hit a bump because it was spinning really fast and his grip had loosen and let go .In that moment his hand held the only thing he could remember was seeing an image of all his loved ones before everything went black.

* * *

 

Hyunwoon looked to see blood coming from sanha's head ," dam it " he said as he pulled out he's phone ."Boss we're going to need the first aid kit, the kid hit his head .On the door, yeah i know whatever ill be there soon "hyunwoo said as he hung up his phone . What hyunwoon didnt know was that before talking sanha's phone .Sanha was on he's contact and called eunwoo without either of them know everything had be heard / recorded an sent to.

Eunwoo's voice mail


	4. Taken part 3 Jungkook

Okay you go in the gym a call when jungkook kid comes said tyler right Sir" said one of.The goones as he walked in the gym .

Tyler had the perfect plan to get jungkook all he had to do was pose as some who needed help then that would loor.

Him in to the tap.  It was now 2am .

While we wait check the perimeter tyer said 

 

 

                                                    *********15min later********

 

He coming leaving now sir said one of the goones perfect follow him 

with out being noticed here  i come . The goone had followed order and 

followed jungkook .

 

Tyler saw jungkook excuse me but could you help me carry these boxes to my car asked 

jungkook walking up to him an tapped him on the shoulder oh um sure said jungkook okay the boxes over 

here said tyler said leading kookie in the trap .

* * *

 

Today had stated out pretty normal for jungkook he woke up jun cook 

breakfest he play video games with teahyung then it was time to leave

then after practice was over he went to the gym . 

 

He just finished up it was 2:13 time hm to leave he would 

stay long but he didnt tell any of his hyungs so that was a no as

he packed his stuff he looked to see jin had left a message .

 

I wonder what jin hyung wanted he played the message 

_"Jungkook ah i made Japchae it's in the fridge waiting for you when you get home ._

Jungkook i smiled as he walked the gym he bagan walking he felt like some 

was watching him excuse me some said tapping him on the shoulder huh jungkook 

looked at the guy he looked like he was in he's later 40 s cane you help me carry some boxes 

. To my car jungkook did want to be rude and not help oh um sure he said ,

he also felt that someone  asking for help at 2;20am is a little strange  .

 

Okay the boxes are over he said showing kookie the way to 

were they where kooke felt like something bad was gonna happen

* * *

 

Tyler showed kookie to the boxes after picking them up ,they began walking walking

to the car . my car over there said tyler kookie nodded when they got car tyler set

the boxes down let me open the trunk he said .

 

Tyler walked to the front do he pressed o button signaling for the other to 

come he also grab he's taser just in case he opened the trunk .

 

He walked back to over to jungkook they began putting the boxes in the trunk 

thanks for all the help  tyler said 

your welcome jungkook said hay i didn't catch you name said tyler 

oh.. its jungkook he said hay do need a ride asked tyler . 

 

Oh no thank you i fine walking said junkook you sure some like you shouldn't''

be walking alone you are an superstar after all Tyler said grabbing jungkook by

 the wrist . I'll be fine jungkook said tlyer felt jungkook trying to get away . Well  I ,

almost feel  bad for having to do this said Tyler jungkook gave a confused

look tyler let go his jungkook wrist .

 

What are tyler didn't let jungkook finish sent before tasing jungkook in the 

stomach with setting being at 5 he watched jungkook fall .To the ground

w..w...wh..why'' said jungkook why the fuck not "! Tyler said before slaming his 

foot in junkook face and knocking him and also have him noise bleed.

 

He bent down to pick jungkook when he realized how much jungkook

weighed what in the world does this kid eat umm you gonna 

help me or just '' stand there Tyler said talking to the goons one help 

put jungkook in the car what about his phone asked one them . 

 

Tlyer took the phone an began to smash the phone in to pieces . i'll see you 

to later he said getting in the car .

* * *

 

 

 Jungkook had followed the guy to were the boxes . They picked them up and headed to 

he's car, my car over there said the guy jungkook only nodded an walked to the car i'll open 

up the guy said jungkook watched him go to the front an open the trunk.

 

After that they loaded the trunk with the boxes.

thanks for all the help  the guy said once they were done  

your welcome jungkook said hay i didn't catch you name he asked jungkook .

Oh.. its jungkook  he said he was starting to feel uncomfortable

around this person.

Hay do need a ride he asked jungkook , 

Oh no thank you i fine walking said junkook you sure some like you shouldn't''

be walking alone you are an superstar after all he said it that moment fear struck upon

he what is gonna do to me jungkook thought he had a tight grip on his wrist.

 

Jungkook what trying to get away , Well i almost feel bad for 

having to do this the guys said jungkook was confused and at the 

same time terrified .

 

Why are jungkook sentence was cut off by a shar p electric pain all

over he's body his body he fell to the ground . He looked at the person 

as he came near him w...wh...why jungkook had asked.

 

why the'' fuck'' not he replied that was last thing he heard.

Before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Tyler began driving what he didn't know was a bystander had saw the whole thing 

happen with kidnapping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wonder is the bystander is gonna tell what he saw or is he gonna keep   
> quit you'll find out soon   
> also i hope you all liked this chapter cause i didn't really know   
> ow i wanted to come out at first.  
> Well till the next chapter


	5. Here they are

It was nearing 1am when Hwan had pulled up to thr5 base he got out the car he opened the door .To the back" okay you can do this "he said as he pulled yugyeom out the car and began caring him this was really hard for  him sense yugyeom weighed a lot .

 He opened the door and headed for the room they were supposed to keep him in .He layed him down on the floor grabbing the chain putting on his arms and legs hmm hwan looked at yuyeom as he checked to see if he was waking up or not. 

 

Son had grabbed duck tape and placed it over his mouth then left .Heading straight to his on room .

 

 

 

                                                                                                                ********************** 3HOURS LATER **************************

 

It's been a few hours sense Hwan ,had returned.An now both hyunwoo and Tyler had pulled up at the base they both got out the car looked at each other.

 

Tyler walked over to the back door then began to pull jungkook out. And tyler was not that strong so he struggled carrying jungkook "having a hard time" hyunwoo said laughing at him .

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked to the door open then carried him to the room doing the same thing hwan did to yugyeom.

 

Hyanwoo went to the back to get sanha when he started to pull him, Out hyanwoo realized how heavy sanha actual was."What in the world do they put in your food"he said .

"As they say karma is bitch'' said Tyler before walking away ,hyanwoo began to mumble as he walked in to the base and carried him to.

 

The room he layed Sanha against the wall so he could take care of his head wound after that was done. He layed Sanha next to the other two and did. The same thing with chaining him up and putting duck tap on his mouth and leaving he shout the door and locked it . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well that the end of this chapter  
> well im gonna go watch the Runaways  
> comment an tell me what you think .
> 
> Bye ;]


	6. How did we get here

Jungkook opened his the last thing he remember was falling on the ground he tried to move but he couldn't move his arms or leg. He couldn't call out either as some thing was over his mouth . 

 He look over to his right to see a someone sleeping he felt like he had see this person somewhere but where he look to his left .

To someone else by he look at this person yugyeom he thought . 

 

Wakie wakie some said walking in to the room he looked up. to some he didnt know well .

I see your awake how about we , wake your friends he said as to started to shake  yuyeom the other person .

 

The guy then moved them so their back were against the wall. which had a hard time doing for some reason you all need.

To loss weight after that he loosed the chains and. Took the tape off their mouths then left.

 

So this wasn't a dream the Sanha said as he started crying , jungkook jungkook ah yuyeom said jungkook looked at him, how how did you here yugyeom asked.

I remember was helping out this guy and then next thing i know im on the gound then im here what about you  said jungkook I wasn't feeling to well bambam hyung said to back to the dorm .

 

When i went to the dsressing room to get my things i was attacked then well here i am said yugyeom.

  Jungkook to right hay hay what you name ?he said looking at sanha . Sanha looked at jungkook and yugyeom wonder how. They got there yoon sanha he said like yoon sanha as in.

Astro's Yoon Sanha yugyeom ? said sanha nodded , how did you end up here jungkook asked.

The driver who was supposed to take me back to the dorm lied to me he pulled a guy on me he said he was gonna hurt.

My hyungs if , I wasn't quit .I attacked him then everything went black sanha said

 Well dont give up all are hyungs are gonna finds and kick those bastards ass said yugyeom.

Yeah, I'm shure  they noticed were gone by now by now said jungkook said

Sanha smiled i wish we didnt have to meet like this me and hyungs are big fans said sanha .

Yeah me too both yuyeom and jungkook said well these is so cute said some the door the three turned to who was .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up this chapter i hope you guys enjoyed 
> 
> Bye<3


	7. Voting time

HI everyone so it time for voting 

 

OK! after I' _m_ done with writing 

why are we here

their missing part 1 through 3 

i will be writing a chapter called sold off in that chapter 

i wanted 

Jungkook 

Yugyeom 

Sanha to do a singing montage like in the show were they start sing for no reason or when

their in a tough situatition and they sing and are in a different place .

 

At the end of their missing part 3 i will say the song that won the vote .

 

 

**Song you can pick**

**A. Save me**

**by BTS** **if so tell if you want it rom or english**

 

**B. Wake me up inside**

**by Evanesecence**

 

**C. My Demoms**

**by Starset**

 

**D. Not gonna die**

**by The Skilet**

 

**E. Rodioactive**

**by Imagine Dragons**

 

 

**Okay well i have to go to my next class so vote comment and let me**

**know .**

**Bye everyone**

**P.S**

**A voting poll might be on my amino**


	8. Why are we here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes 
> 
> A 66
> 
> B 6
> 
> C 9
> 
> D 2
> 
> E 7 
> 
> please continue to vote  
> most votes came from amino .  
> bye <3

_" These are so cute said some the door"_

 

Jungkook, Sanha Yugyeom all looked at the door. Standing there was a guy they had never seen before. You bastard said jungkook such a foul moth we have here said, Hwan. The three makes just gave him an evil look. 

 

Why are we here what do you want with us" shouted Santa well, I can't reveal our plans just yet? Our hyungs and CEO's will find us said yugyeom.

 

You'll be long gone before they can even find you said hwan. They will find us you'll get I good ass kicking from yoongi hyung said jungkook same as jb hyung said and moonbin hyung so let us go. 

 

 **( _Note:  I find Yoongi Jb and Moonbin the scariest members of each group I would never_** **_piss them off! Okay back the story )_ **

 

Will see about that said hwan here, brought the brats some food said Hyunwoo walking in the room with three bowls you... you .. Sanha couldn't find the right words to say while looking at his kidnapper. What cat got your tongue Hyunwoo said, sanha looked away trying to hold back his tears. 

 

Well, I hope you brats like porridge he said handing them each a bowl and spoon.Three just looked at the food not sure if he had done something to it. What eats it said Hyunwoo getting jungkook was the first to take a bite it was alright for them.

 

He normally didn't eat anyone else porridge other than he's mothers' and jins'. Jungkookl looked to see Yugyeom and Sanha taking a bite then it hit them a very nasty aftertaste. A  few minutes later they were finished eating and put the bawls down. 

 The Boss is here said Tyler when Jungkook saw. Tyler he was filled with rage but he told himself to stay chomenot knowing what they would do to his friends if he attacks that low life of a scumbag.

 He is asked, Hwan yeah! Said Tyler, not even a second later a man that was about 6'7 walk in he had brownish-gray hair and a wrinkly face. So your the scumbag boss that had these low life kidnap me and my friends jungkook said with a snarky remark.

Watch that one he has a mouth on him said Hyunwoo Is that so said Sewoon so what are gonna do hold ransom money?  yugyeom said in a rude tone. I would but that would be easy.

My plan is to sell you three of to the black market he said _black market_  Sanha Jungkook and Yugeom said many things started to run through their minds. _Are you crazy or just mentally maybe you didn't spend enough time in the loony been and need to go backed_ Sanha yelled

 

Yeah, you must be crazy said jungkook, Well I could get ransom from you CEO's. Make a video showing that I have you three held captive an say ill kill you if you don't pay a certain demand or I could sell u off to the highest bitter and make even more money once I tell them you three are idols of some the top groups Sewoon said with an evil smirk.

 

The three just looked at leader Hyunwoo u need to get rid of that van no telling if there's a tracker in side hwan go with him but take your car he said On it, boss they said before leaving Tlyer to get everything ready for the auction it's in two days he said right by Tyler said before leaving.

 

No, you boys behave swoon said before also leaving were gonna get auctioned off said yugyeom.No, our hyungs are gonna find us said jungkook, but what if they don't? Sanha said they will I hope said jungkook.

 

They all hoped that someone would notice that their gone a jury a look for them. __

* * *

 

Hyunwoo had puuled the van up to a ditch hey can you help me can you help me out he said to hwan. 

Hwan nodded an got the car the began pushing the car into the ditch . Alright lets go said hwan said as the car rolled down ditch yeah good thing no cars are here he said yeah well lets go before there are said .

Hwan then they got in the car and drove off .

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so I just want to say that I'm deeply and truly sorry that this chapter is kind of late I wrote this like beforehand I still had to edit it and stuff and a few more things add I just never got to it so I'm sorry voting is still going on. So yeah the next chapter will be each and everybody surprised and they notice that they're gone and like a whole bunch of where they are .so stay tuned for the next chapter
> 
> Bye


	9. Their missing part 1 Astro

The bright sun rays shined in Jinjin s eyes letting him not was time to wake up.Jinjin, Sanha time to get up yelled Eun- woo jinjin let a sign" then got up he looked over to see sanha bed was made that' weird why would he call sanha name if he's already up maybe in the bathroom, He thought to himself. 

Jinjin slowly got out of bed.Once he was finally up headed to the living room. Hyung, where's sanha asked Rocky, isn't he the bathroom? Jinjin said rocky gave the leader a confused look. No, MJ hyung is in e bathroom you and sanha we're the only ones not up yet rocky said 

Hay! Moonbin have you seen sanha asked jinjin why? Said moonbin walking over to them well. Sanha not in the room said jinjin. Hay! MJ, Eunwoo yelled jinjin yeah they both said walking over to them now that MJ is out the bathroom. Have either of you seen sanha at all cause he's not in e room and none of have seen him said Jinjin

No, I haven't seen him they both said okay that really weird I don't even think he came home last night either said rocky. You don't think? , hay let's not think negative maybe e fell asleep a the studio he probably on his way back now said Mj

 

          **1 hour and 30minutes later**

A full hour and thirty minutes have gone and there was still no word from sanha .Okay, now I'm really worried if he was going somewhere he would call or leave a note said Jinjin pacing back and forth, yeah what if something has happened and he needs help said moonbin he was really worried. 

Hey let's not jump to conclusions Moonbin calling Sanha, Rocky Eunwoo look and see if he called or left a text or voicemail to saying were was going or maybe jinjin call manager Hyung and see if sanha with him or asked has he saw okay said Mj. Mj may not be the leader but as the oldest member, it's his responsibility to look after everyone. 

They all nodded. He's not answering it either go to voicemail or the person you are trying to reach is out of services said moonbin. Manager Hyung said he saw sanha leave early this morning around 2:40 jinjin said guys yelled eunwoo said as he and

It only took a few seconds for eunwoo factual expression to change to utter horror eunwoo whats wrong asked MJ but he didn't answer he then dropped to an fell to his knee he let out a scream then began to cry.Everyone was caught off guard jinjin got down.

he began to comfort eunwoo. what ... what happened asked rocky picking up his phone eunwoo again didn't reply he just cried into jinjin chest. Rocky replayed the message rocky have the same response as eunwoo did he began crying and screaming no.  Mj grab the phone off the floor and replayed the message only this time putting it on speakerphone.

A when they hard they message everyone was completely horrified all of them were crying. t..tur..turn .. it ...off i..i..i can listen to that again eunwoo said crying.

An MJ turned off many emotions going through his mind hate, and anger sadness ect he pulled out his pulled phone  Manager hyung ... we ..we he trying really hard not cry ..... we need to go to the police station someone has kidnapped sanha he said as tears began form in his eyes . 

 


	10. Their missing part 2 BTS

Jin was the first to wake as usual while the others slept he decided to make breakfast. When he opened the fridge he saw the Japchae he made and left for Jungkook to eat when he got back maybe he wasn't hungry in thought.

Jin just brushed it off and began making breakfast.A few minutes later Hoseok walked into the kitchen. 

Hay Hyung whats for breakfast he said. Pancakes said Jin. A few more minutes the rest started walking the only to who where still sleep were Jungkook and Taehyung. Jimin can you go walk tae and kookie up asked jin as he set the table. Jimin only nodded and left to wake the sleepy heads.

 

Taehyung its time to get up said jimin walking into their room  No said Tae yes now get said jimin noooooo hyung five more minutes said tae. No, we have practice and a photo shoot jimin. Tae didn't say anything he only put his pillow over his head jimin just rolled his eyes and began pulling tae cover this soon turned in to tug a war match between the to of them. 

 

Kim Taehyung get you lazy put up now said jimin No!! he said get up or I'll call yoongi hyung in here said Jimin as he let go of the cover fine said taehyung jimin only smiled. Now time to wake the youngest thought jimin kookie time wake up kookie he said open opening his door jungkook time to.. he was cut off to see that jungkook wasn't in his bed he must have woke up while I was getting tae up he thought as he headed back into the living room. 

breakfast is ready called jin everyone was at the table but one person jimin were's  jungkook asked jin I thought he was up he wasnt in his room Jimin said that's weird said namjoon lets not worry he probably fell asleep at the gym again jin ill go and  get him everyone enjoy and save some for us said jin walking away grabbing his keys then leaving.

**30 minutes later**

 

Its been about thirty minutes since jin had left everyone was in the living room waiting for the return of JIn and Jungkook. Yoongi was writing lyrics when his phone rang 

 

Hello he said 

Has jungkook came back because they workers said that he left early this morning said jin in worried  voice 

no, he hasn't come back yet said Suga 

okay gonna look for him said jin 

okay he said hanging up the phone was that jin asked namjoon asked yeah he went to the gym they said jungkook left this morning said suga Okay I'll go call manager Hyung said namjoon getting up and calling their manager. A few minute later a crying jin walked ito everyone [ except namjoon ] hyung whats wrong taehyung asked. I.. I found jungkook's phone he said.

what happened asked j hope but for he could say anything namjoon walked in manger hyung said he hasn't seen him said namjoon walk-in into the living room he stopped in his tracks when he saw jin crying hyung whats wrong asked namjoon walking over to them.

he was just about to tell us said jimin namjoon nodded I was walking and i was calling out his name them i decided to call him and as i was walking in parking lot i hared his phone go off.  I walked to where it was coming from an I found  this he said taking out a phone from his coat pocket it looked like some had not only step on but jump on it over a thousand times and it was next to small drops of blood said jin 

Many emotion ran through minds then namjoon phone started to ring, he saw it was JB

 

Umm JB this isn't a good time 

what no I haven't seen him 

his missing to 

jungkook is also missing to jungkook is missing too we don't know were 

you are will meet you guys there 

"Okay bye he said hanging up the phone what did JB want ask yoongi he was calling to see if yugeom is here they said his missing and are going to the police jin hyung he asked looking jin. Jin shook his head no, I'll drive said yoongi come on guys namjoon heseok help jin up and they all headed for the car. They all got in namjoon you should call manager hyung and let him no to meet us at the police station said yoogni started the car namjoon nodded a called their manager yoongi then started driving to the police station.

 

 

 


	11. Their missing part 3 Got7

It was some time after the event and they just got back the dorm and it was very late all of them were really tired when walking everyone headed to their rooms.

 

**A little while**

Some time had passed an Mark was the first to wake up next Jaebum then Bambam followed by Jinyoung and Jackson. Is, Yugyeom still sleep asked, Jackson

Yeah, he just let sleep till it's almost time to go said JB so what should we have for breakfast? Jinyoung said 

Waffles Mark said

Muffins JB said

Oatmeal Bambam said 

Okay, " Jackson? I'm okay with anything he said Jinyoung nodded before heading to the  kitchen 

 Once everyone was done eating they either went to the living room or went to get dress.Hay Jackson can you wake up yugyeom JB  called out from the living room 

 

     **Some more time pass by**

Jinyoung was finally done cooking breakfast. Alright, breakfast is ready he called out everyone minus yuygeom head to the table an took a seat.

Okay, oatmeal with berries on top for bambam and yes I put cinnamon on it, for Jackson on here's an omelet call, for jb two blueberry muffins, and for mark and me  chocolate waffles and for yugyeom when he walks blueberry waffles he said 

As jinyoung handed everyone their food thanks, everyone said

Some more time had passed everyone was either getting dressed or watching tv.

Jackson can you wake yugyeom "shouted" JB

 Jaskon just got done brushing his hair then he headed to yugyeom room. Yugeom time to get he said walking into his room only to see yugeom wasn't there

Jackson! Said bambam walking in the room startling him sorry didn't me to scare you

He looked at the empty bed where's yugyeom?

I don't know when I walked in he wasn't here Jackson said okay that's weird cause I would remember seeing him at breakfast said bambam

Guys said JB they both turn around to see their leader staring at them is up yugeom he asked

No! Bambam said an why not? Cause we don't know where he is said, Jackson, just  gave them a puzzled look 

What do you mean you don't know where he is he said when I walk in here to wake him up he wasn't in his bed said, Jackson,  

Okay that's weird try calling him but first let's ask mark JB said they all headed to living where Jinyoung and Mark were

Mark, you didn't see yugeom when you were getting changed, did you? Jackson said

No!why?

Okay well yugyeom not in his room said JB okay so where could he be? l

Let's not panic he probably went for a run if his not back then we'll call him and manager an asked himdid he see him bambam you said he went to the manager right? bambam only nodded.

 

**1 hour later**

Okay, hyung its been an hour said bambam right mark call yugeom and bambam call the manager hyung said JB the both of them nodded before pulling out their phones.

Some more time had passed it keeps going to voicemail mark said walking over to them. Manager hyung said that yugyeom never came to him last night. Okay now I'm starting to worry jinyoung said standing up yeah if manager hyung doesn't were he is and he didn't leave a not there is no telling where I think we need to go to the police station said Jackson 

Okay let s call namjoon first maybe he's with them and if we can go said JB pulling out his phone then call bts leader 

Hello namjoon 

have you seen yugeom 

what 

his missing to  okay we're going to the police station to report yugeom missing okay 

see you there he said hangin up the phone 

what did he? 

He said he didn't see him but jungkook is also missing their gonna meet us the police station jb said everyone nodded and headed out their do to Jinyoung car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you like this chapter I was really worried it would come out crappy let's hope it didn't well till next time


	12. Sold off

* * *

**24 hour time skip**

 

Its been about since Jugkook, Yugyeom, and Sanha have been kidnapped by some low lifes { as jungkook would say } Now the three lay there sleep wishing they were back home. Rise and shine! shouted Tyler kicking the door open the three slowly work looking at Tyler you three have made the morning new he said they just gave him a confusing look as to what he was talking about.

Tyler then pulled out tablet a showed then video pressing the play button 

 

**In farther news yesterday morning Jeon Jungkook, Kim Yugeom and Yoon Sanha were**

**reported missing the three are apart of the boy groups BTS, GOt7 and Astro and  three**

**are the youngest of the group's sources tell us that yesterday around 9:30 am Astro**

**came into the police station to report their friend missing soon BTS  and Got7 were spotted also**

**coming into** **the police station to also report their friends some time had**

**past till J.Y.Park, Bang Si-hyuk and Na Byeong-jun CEO's of**

**Fantagio, BigHit and JYP entertainment were seen heading in to**

**station. The stay was not long as several minutes later the CEOs  and the groups were walking**

**out of the building an heading into separate cars. No new information has come from**

**the CEO's on the disappearance till them we'll keep you updated**

 

 

Well, look at that you CEO's want to keep a secret that you're gone well it is not like their gonna find you. You three have a big day tomorrow said Tyler all the three could only remain silent what were they supposed to do. After that Tyler had left locking the door behind them. Okay, so our hyungs no where gone but are they even gonna be able to find us in time? Sanha said I don't think so we need a plan only we had something to get these chain off Jungkook said .

Would a nail file work ask Sanha  Yugeom and Junkook looked at sanha last night you guys fell to sleep I was still up I waited till they had cut the lights off before I looked around for something to get the chains off? There was duffle bag over there it had a nail file in it he said. 

yeah, that could work but I don't know how to pick a lock what about you guys? Jungkook said sanha shook his head no. I do Yugeom said okay that's good , So here the plan once we get these chains we have to et all three of them in here and we'll have to fight with everything we got sanha stand by the side as we fight them off once  their backs are turned run and try to find the door and escape and try to find help  jungkook said.

but hyung I cant just leave you two here and what about the Sanha said in a panic tone look we just have to take are chances me and yugyeom can get these take care of those losers will be a piece of cake jungkook said yugyeom nodded in agreement ok said sanha.

A few hours passed until the light from outside the door once the night they began working on getting the chains off it took almost all night for yugyeom to unlock those chains but he finally got the last one off his arm and boy was yugyeom tired final wow it only took 20 minutes to get the chains off youngjae he thought to himself before laying down .

**48 hours later**

 

 Yugyeom, Sanha, and Junkook were sleeping but not fully sleep they could sleep now they were gonna be sold off they all hoped that the plan would work. Sanha was really nervous what the plan didn't work but it did work he could just live them they are a say he did find help would they believe him he hopes they everything would work out for the best.

They really don't know how long they had laid there on the floor that was covered by a sheet.They were just staring at the ceiling they should be in here by now said jungkook getting up we have to wait they should be coming soon yugyeom said jungkook find and frustration before laying back down some more time I would buy before the door have finally open the three quickly set up hiding a chain before the door fully opened well good see you three are up Tyler said in a saracatic tone walking in the room with a tray that had three bowls  eat up he said settiing the try down each of them took a bowl and began eating .

A few minutes had passed when they had finished eating a set the bowls down Tyler had walked over to them at that moment jungkook stood up facing Tyler sit back down said tyler jungkook didn't say any thin he just look at him are you deaf I said sit back down he said before pushing jungkook.

jungkook step back a little bit he kept looking at tyler before he full on attack him both of htem were fightin soon after yugeom joined in attack tyler way going on in here hwan shouted as he and hyunwoo raced in the room to see yueom and jungkook attacking tyler and sanha looking like an inoccent by stander then both hwan and hyunwoo join in trying to get jungkook and yugyeom off of tyler but were sadly the two were failing while htye werent looking sanha took this apritunuty to escape which he did slowly walking out the room he would be lying.

If didnt say he was scared he made it out the room and began looking for the door he was slowly walking when he had some one come and he was by a cabnet so he hides in it he was in their for a sold two minutes before he got and coninuted to look for the front door which he finally found he ran to the door and opened the fresh air he hears some comin hwne he bang to run as he  not lookin back the sun was starting to go down he had been running for some time  when he felt something was as his vision started to get blurry but he kept moving unit he felt something hit his bac and he drops to the hard ground looks like some one was trying to get away .

Sanha hard some say he was slowly breathing then everything went black.

* * *

  **Back with Jungkook and Yugyeom**

Junkook and Yugyeom had been fighting off the three kidnappers for some time now jungkook watched sanha leave the room he prayed that he would find help as they kept fighting both yugyeom and jungkook felt themselves getting weak and vision starting to get blurry 

"THUD"

junkook look to see yugyeom had was lying on the ground with a small in a dart in his side when he felt something hit his shoulder and he fell to the floor looks like you plan failed sewoon walking over to him you know I could have killed you, friend, he almost got away. 

ba..bas..bad..bastard junkook stuttered who the low life now Sewoon said then everything went black for jungkook

* * *

Take him oh I do I have a feeling and his friends to the van then and chain them up and Tyler do have all the information on them Tyler nodded 

good the auction start in few hours it'll stat about we get there lats go sewoon said before leaving them room Tyler Hyunwoo and Hwan had grabbed either sanha, jungkook or yugyeom chained them up then carried them to the van let go sewoon said once the three maknae were loaded into the van and got in Tyler began driving .

 

 Tyler had been driving for two hours and it was already dark outside everyone in the car was quiet when he hard a police siren behind them Tyler stop the car but a black it over the bodies here Tyler said which they did in the nick of time as cap tapped the window 

how can help your office he said letting the window down sorry to both but have you seen these three missing boys he asked handing him a missing paper with Sahna Yugyeom and Junkook on it no sorry sir tyler said handing him back the paper no thank sorry for wasting your time the officer said before walking away 

Tyler rolled his eyes and drove off 

 

                                                                                                   **Sometime later**

 

 

They had finally made it to were auction was supposed to be help at okay get them out  Sewoon said ill go check in he said getting out. Sewoon was at the front when hwan and the other come caring the knock out maknae

name said the person at the front { Okay this is warning because trier moment is about to happen } My name is Cypher sewoon said let's see 

cypher cypher oh here you hed on in pretty little items you have here he said sewwon nodded let's go he said they setting the walk into the room the three set jungkook, sanha, and yugeom down

  Knock knock they hared at the door 

 

Come in said Tyler said we need them information cards on the three boys tour sell said the person at the door

Hwan said sewoon here you go said  hwan handing him the information card okay you guys up in 30 minutes get them ready he said before living

   

**Time Skip to 30 minutes**

 

Cypher were ready to take you items meet at the front you know ruler who pays the highest bit will get them and then you get paid said also we have that we're gonna put them in the person at the doors said with three buff guys standing behind him yes yes we know take them said Sewoon take them the guy at the door said 

Three guys went pick up the sleeping maknaes but they were having trouble picking them up umm whats the problem their heavy to pick up one of them said well man up let's go he said walking out the door soon followed by the guys. After that Sewoon, Tyler, Hwan, and Hyunwoo head to the front waiting to see how much money they would make of the three idols 

* * *

Alright everyone quit downs said the auctioneer the room was filled with rich man or  ***cough pedophiles *cough** some had slaves standing by them with shackles on their wrists and legs

if you like people who sing while you're in love because our next lovely items are three beautiful and handsome songbirds and not only that but the three of them are idols which makes them more valuable in the price for the higher one has a mole under his eye another has a mole on his neck and the last one which is the youngest his cute little simple I think they would make a profit if you have them he said

bring them out!

After you said that then someone came out rolling a now very wide awake Jungkook, Yugyeom and Sanha three of them were very much confused and a little scared everyone gasps at the site of them

The bidding will start at 10 million dollars said the auctioneer

**15 million one person shouted! no I'll make it 20 million another shot it 35 million 45 million everyone kept shouting random number that they all wanted to three 300 million one person shot at 300 million going once 300 million going twice 100 billion everybody gas 100** **billion going once 100 billion going twice okay then sold to the man in the gray suit come and collect your prize the auctioneer said.**

gladly the guy said walking up the stage with with five people falling behind them three came on the stage with them to stay behind well you three are going to make me fabulous money once I feel you again you whisper you three take them he told three of his guys which they did grabbing Sanha, Jungkook, and Yugeom after paying the money that he owed he then exited the building with the three makes and headed into a van driving off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you like this chapter and there's a few things I say so early in the day at school we have to watch a video that was too close to home for me and it was kind of things that are hard to talk about those people and I had to go to the counselor cuz my teacher said you know blank blank and I have to talk with my counselor and I was kind of debating on updating the chapter today I was still going to update it and write this I just had to edit and that was really exciting wrote it halfway I just have to finish it I also already chapter 13 like I finished it before I finish 12 so that's good so I'll post chapter 12 and 13 but I was kind of debating on posting chapter 12 today just because of what happened today but other than that how could you get these chapter 14 just bare with me please also that is all I wanted to say hope you have a nice day and everything also, and comment or review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and again don't be mad that I use Cipher  
> Bye till next time $$)


	13. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first all rights to BTS Save me belongs to them i dont own anything but the story .  
> Secondly i was having some doubts about using save me but it won the voting poll and there nothing else i can do but give the people what they what 
> 
> Okay so there are going to be images but for some reason it wasn't working and wouldn't let me out the images so I'll just give it to description
> 
> Also the save lyics will be in english but i will go back and romanize it if some want me too  
> but i dont know will that be so yeah

     ** _[ Enter location]_**

_In the deep dark woods near a creepy cabin standing by and_

_old oak tree stans Sanha_

_Walking through a creepy abandoned building with run away or this_

_place is closed  written with other art all over the walls  is Jungkook_

 

_Looking out the window of 200 years old insane asylum and  looking_

_at the dead grass as the sky was dim was Yugeom_

   

 

**[ Enter : Save Me By ;BTS }**

__

 

_**[S:]** _

_**I want breathe , I hate this nig** _ _**ht I want to wake up** _

_**Im trapped inside of  myself and im dead** _

_**Dont want be lonely just want be yours** _

 

_**[Y:]** _

_**Why is it so dark where you're not here** _

_**it dangerous how wrecked iam** _

_**save because i cant get a grip on myself** _

 

_**Listen to my heartbeat it calls you whenever it** _

_**want to because within this pitch black darkness** _

_**you are shinning so brightly** _

__ _**[Y:]** _

_**Give me your hand and save me save me** _

_**I need you love me before i fall fall** _

_**[JK &S]** _

_**Give me your hand and save me save me** _

_**I need your love before i fall fall** _

 

_**[ instrumental chorus]** _

 

_**[S:]** _

_**save me save me** _

 

_**[J:]** _

_**Today the moon shines brighter on the blank** _

_**spot in my memories it swallowed me , this lunatic please** _

_**save me to night please save me to night** _

_**within this childish madness you will** _

_**save tonight** _

__

_**[Y:]** _

_**I knew that your salvation** _

_**is a part of my life and the only helping hand that will** _

_**embrase my pain the bast of me you're the only thing** _

_**i have please raise your voice** _

_**so that i can laugh again play** _

_**on** _

 

_**[S:]** _

_**Listen to my heartbeat** _

_**it calls you whenever it wants to** _

_**because within pitch black darkness** _

 

_**[Y,JK,S]** _

_**Give me you hand and save me save me i need** _

_**your love before i fall fall please give me you hand** _

_**and save me save me i need you love before** _

_**i fall fall** _

__

_**[S:]** _

_**Give me you hand and save me save me** _

_**[ JK:]** _

_**Give me hand and save me save me** _

 

_**[Y:]** _

_**Thank you for letting me be me** _  
_**For helping me** _ _**fly fo** _ _**r giving me wings** _  
_**for straightening me out** _  
_**for waking me from being suffocated** _  
_**for waking me from a dream which was all I was living in** _

_**[JK]** _

**When I think of you the sun comes out**  
_**So I gave my sadness to the dog**_

_**(Thank you. For being ‘us’)** _

_**[JK,Y]** _

_**give me you hand and save me save me** _

_**i need you love before i fall fall** _

_**[S:]** _

_**Give me you hand and save me save me** _

_**I need you love before i fall fall** _

__  

__

_**The scene ends with Yugeom ,Sanha, and Jungkook walking torwards each other with tears in their eyes** _

_**as they each held a picture before setting them on fire droping them to the ground and walking away** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that the end of this   
> So i wonder what's gaonna happen at the police station and who leaked that Yugyeom Sanha and Jungkook
> 
> Also what do you think was on the picture was it   
> A . the last picture they toom with their hyungs  
> B. A piture of the three of them with the words missing on it comment and let me no


	14. Update

**Hi everyone so first i want to say Im so happy that missing has reached over 2000 hits and has 33 Kudos . I know that might not be alot but it alot it's a lot to me and im happy to know that people like reading my stories . In farther new my mom took away my computer which has all my stories on it . She to it since i didnt " CLEAN MY ROOM " so i'm getting it back this weekend . And if anyone is wondering how I'm updating well im on my school computer.**

**So hopefully i get my computer back and some good too im spring break so that will give me time to type , edit, and to update stories . Well class is over with by everyone**

 

**continue to read and have a nice day**

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Astro had finally made it to the police station once the car had stopped they had quickly had gotten out. Once inside they walked over to the desk "we'd like to report our friend missing' jinjin said as he and the others walked up to the desk. The lady looked at jinjin and the others she could tell they were shaken up a bit, "okay you need to fill out, "we need to report our friend missing " a voice said cutting her off she looked over to see another group of boys who were also shaken up.

The desk lady had a suspicious feeling rise up in her chest "umm excuse me, but we need to file a missing person report on our friend" someone said. She looked over to see another group of boys looking the same way as the first two," Okay well I need the oldest to feel out the missing person report the desk lady said. Mj, Mark, and Jin had stepped forward to the desk " can I have your names, please "she asked before looking at her computer and began to type.

"Kim Seok-jin"  
"Mark Tuan"  
"Kim myung-jun"

  
"Okay, you three will need to fill out these papers,"  she said handing them each a clipboard' thank you' they said walking over to the chairs followed by the other members.'" Hello, I'm officer Choi " Choi said walking over to the group," Hello," they said back to the officer " can, I have one person from each group come with me, " the officer said.

JInjin, JB, and Rm had gotten up " please go into the room over, there, "officer Choi said pointing to the interrogation room. The three leaders nodded before walking into the room an taking a seat "astro's leader jinjin right" asked jb jinjin nodded.

"why are you here"?

"umm sanha didn't come home from practice last night, we got a disturbing message of him most likely being taken' jinjin said looking down "why are you guys here ".Namjoon looked at jinjin "jungkook also went missing " namjoon said, " yeah same as yugyeom " jaebum said.

A moment of silents came over the three before the cop and another person walked in the room. "This is detective walker," officer Choi said "so, one at a time tell me the last time you saw your friends ' the detective said.  
Jaebum let out a deep breath before talking," the last time, I saw yugyeom "was when we got done performing" jaebum said

"performing"?

"umm yeah, where all idols and we had performance last night and yuyeom wasn't feeling well. We told him to tell the manager to take him home, so he could rest and we thought he left and went back to the dorm ,and we when got to the dorm everyone was tired and none of us checked on him because we thought he was in bed ,but this morning he wasn't there we waited we called our manager ,but he said yugyeom never came to him " jaebum explained

The detective nodded " okay next im gonna need your names, age and what your group and what entertainment company you're with "

"My name Kim Namjoon , I'm 23 years old the leader of bts, and the company we're with is bighit entertainment, " namjoon said as he watched the detective write down what he just said ."My name is Lim Jaebum, I'm 23 years old and the leader of got7 we're under jyp entertainment " jaebum said the detective nodded as he continued to write ." I'm Park Jinwoo 22 years old, and the leader of astro under fantagio entertainment " jinjin said.

  
"Okay so umm namjoon can you tell me what happened to your friend, the detective asked namjoon nodded "well usually on Wednesdays jungkook likes to stay at the gym , when he's done he walks home since the gym is close to our dorm, and when jimin went to wake him up this morning, he wasn't there we called him, but he didn't answer.

We called the gym and they said jungkook had left late last night, and then jin went looking for him he founds jungkook phone next to blood and some boxes namjoon said the detective nodded "and you jinwoo " detective walker said looking at jinjin.

"Yesterday, was one of the of the days when sanha would stay behind at the studio to work on something or if he had meeting and he would leave around 2:05 am,  and we share a room when I woke this morning he wasn't there an none of the others had seen him. We also had called are the manager he said sanha had left late after a meeting , and he saw sanha get into the van that takes him home. eunwoo had found this voice message left on his  left when we listened to it was horrible"  jinjin said

"Do you still have the message? " the detective asked jinjin had nodded "we'll need to listen to the message to go farther with this investigation " the detective says, "okay?" jinjin said.  
"what your friend's name"?

"His name is lee dongmin, " jinjin says, " officer can you get the phone from dongmin," asked detective Walker. The officer nodded walking out of the room.

"Is it okay if we call our CEO's please jaebum asked "oh! yes, you can call them, I will be right back" walker said as he got up and walking out.namjoon, jaebum and Jinwoo pulled out their phones and called the CEOs' and told them everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter so I'm at the moment trying to make the trailer for the story I'm just trying to find someone who can help me because I'm not that good at making fanfiction trailers and I just need some help but besides chapter 16 will be out very soon I wonder what's going to happen please comment and and review and tell me what you thought of this chapter


	16. Update for all my stories

_HI everyone how are you this is an update for all my stories  first off yes I'm alive i just been busy with all my exams an studying and im trying to fix most of my stories . My school ends in a few days an that when i hope i can get back to into the grove of writing an be more up to date like i want to be . So please continue support and love not all this story but all of them <3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaks that Sanha, Yuyeom, and Jungkook are missing after seeing their groups along with the CEO's leaving the police.

It was a few minutes after the three leaders had called the CEO's an told them what happen. They were now sitting in silents again waiting for form the office and the detective to return to the room. As on cue the two walked back into the room and took a seat. "Alright here's the phone with the message on it the" cop says the detective only nods " play the message, " he says the cop nods a played the message. everything was silent at first they waited until they heard a voice.

 

  _Okay! you little shit your gonna shut the fuck up right now or I will shoot your head off”_  

The detective and cop eyes widen in total shock 

. _“ now hand over the phone said the driver_

They all could hear the fear in sanha's voice jinjin wanted this to be over he could stand listening this was a never-ending nightmare he lows his head. Namjoon and Jb looked at each other then looked at jinjin giving him a look of sympathy 

 

 _“n....n...no_ ,”hand it over ! _“ No, let me go "_  
  
“ _Hand it over or I'll make a call to have all your friends killed"_

 "turn it off" jin said not wanting to hear anymore "just turn it off ' the cop nodded and turned it off the detective looked at the three leaders "can we go back to the others please 'namjoon asked  the detective nodded he walked over to the door and opened it the three leaders got up and walked out of the room followed by the detective .

The three leaders had walked back over to there groups taking a seat next to them "what did they ask" jiman asked looking at namjoon "nothing really just last time we saw jungkook "namjoon jimin nodded before looking "I don't get it " bambam said before standing in frustration " I get that we have people who don't like us but they have gone to this time " bambam said . The others all nodded in agreement " whoever did this is cold and heartless"  a few more minutes of silents had passed when the detective walked back over to them. 

" To go farther into the investigation we need to question you all one by one, " the detective said ."actually they will not be held in questioning, " said someone they detective looked over to see J.Y.Park, Bang Si-hyuk, and Na Byeong-jun walking over to them . "pd nim "namjoon said standing up followed by the others "we will be taking our leave now come boys "hitman said, "sir you cant take them do you not care about the boys " the detective said . As he needed more information for the case  " of course we care and will do in everything in our power to find them but we also have to care for the others an as you, can see they need rest " jyp said. " They've already been bombarded an don't need to be questioned further without their manager, lawyer or us," byeongjun said.

"Now ill be taking my boys with or without your permission " hitman said looking at bts then at the detective "we can continue this tomorrow " the detective said even though he didn't want them to leave just yet " come let us go " jyp said before leading got7 and himself out of the police station followed by the others . Each group alongside there come got into their own van little did they know some was watching. 

 

Bts,  Astro, Got7 all had sat in silents as they rode back to their dorm  "we can't let anyone get word of this also all your events will be canceled for the next 2 months its also has already ready been announced" their Coe's told them they all nodded but still remain silent. 

 

**Twitter**

 

**Attention all Aroha's, IGot7s, for the next two months all of Got7, BTS, Astro meet and greet, concert and any other activities will be canceled please understand we will update everyone soon .**

**Kookiewithmytae:  "WHAT i cant live with no bts for two months**

**Monniebin121: I hope they're all okay**

**Marksonislife:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this updated i hope it turned okay and also thanks for everyone who remained with me and this story even though i havent updated the story well see you guys next time 
> 
> this is rin signing out  
> bye <3


	18. Chapter 18

**10 to 30 minutes earlier**  
  
  
  
  
  
" Heres your camera, " an officer said handing a guy with brown hair and green eyes back his camera back "thank you, "Taemin park said in a snarky way before gathering the rest of his things .  " _we'd like to report our friend missing_ " Taemin heard someone say he looked over to see 5 guys that looked oddly familiar but he couldn't remember were he has seen this group before .   
  
Taemin started to secretly watch them a minute or two later another two groups come in to also report their friend missing he looked at two groups to see more faces his seen before but he can't pinpoint were, He continued to listen in on the conversation.  
  
  
Taemin watched as three of the boys walked up to the desk “ _names_ “ Taemin heard the desk lady ask  “ _Kim Seokjin, Mark Tuan, Kim Myungjun_ “ .”Where have I heard those names before “ Taemin thought.

  
  


Taemin pulled out his phone a looked up the first name he heard, his eyes widen kim seokjin or jin is a member of bts he quickly looked up the other names mark tuan is a member of got7 and kim myungjun also known as mj is a member of astro. 

 

Taemin was speechless he now remembers seeing bts, got7 and astro many times on tv and because his nieces and nephews liked them “ this would be a good story to publish to the news” Taemin smirked, he looked back at the group “ but I wonder who are they reporting missing “ Taemin thought as he counted  each group member while looking at a picture of them on his phone, he then put name to face “ okay looks like we're missing a Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook, and Yoon Sanha “ Taemin said to himself.

 

He looked up the three names his eyes widen as he smiled this will make him alot of  money and the best news story his company has ever written . When he saw that the three that were missing from the three groups were the youngest members. 

 

He looked back over to the groups to see that they were sitting down and the leaders went into the interrogation room, Taemin wanted paternity as time went by before the leaders  and the detective walk out of the room “ _ to go further in this investigation we need to question all one by one “  _ Taemin heard the detective say .

 

_ “  Actually they will not be held in questioning “  _

 

Taemin looked over to see bighit , jyp, and fantagio walking into this the police station “ this will be the best story I have ever released to the media “Taemin thinks to himself as he listens in on the conversation. 

 

“ _ Now it'll be taking my boys with or without your permission”  _  he hears as he watches the three groups and their CEOs leave the building, he then goes to the contacts on his phone and clicks on number “ boss boy do I have a store for you, “ Taemin said  

  
_ “  _ Yeah you won't believe who I saw at the police station today and guess what their idols “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hopes your all having a great day/ night, so yes I finally got this updated. My plan is once I am done with tennis season which is only what two more weeks then I can update more frequently.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys like this chapter please tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any questions you guys want to ask me. 
> 
> you can always talk to me on my twitter or snapchat my name for both are @kplex12. 
> 
> For the next chapter  
> Fantagio, JYP, and Bighit find out someone leaked information . 
> 
> What goanna happen , i could tell you know but they would ruin the fun  
> till next time , this is Ren signing out <3


End file.
